True feelings?
by lollyyypop112
Summary: So everyones happy...Jesse's alive and Suze is thrilled...but what about Jake? And what happens when Suze starts to notice?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey... I looked up Jake and Susannah stories and their were only a few so I am going to attempt one myself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Meg Cabot.**

**The first chapter is a bit short.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Jakes POV**

I hated him.

As soon as Susannah brought him through the door I hated him.

I hated him more than I hated all the other boyfriends she had.

Jesse de whats his name! With his perfect tan skin and that so called '_sexy_' spanish accent. Where did he suddenly come from anyway? He was far to old for her.

Why do I hate him I here you ask?

Well I guess I care about Suze.

Thats normal some would say. Big Brother taking care of her little step sister.

Well, lets just say I don't think it was that kind of caring.

I hear you ask 'what do you mean?'

Well, I mean that I notice things about her that not a normal step-brother would not notice. Like the way her silky brown hair curled around her flawless face. Or how I get lost in her bottomless chocolate eyes.

Lets just say I was in love with her.

* * *

**Well thats all for the moment if I get reviews I'll update soon. Probably before christmas. **

**Byeee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy... just to say this is supposed to be set after the last book when jesse is human.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Susannah's POV**

'Hey, whats up with all the ice cream Suze?' Sleepy sauntered over to me and stole the Ben and Jerry's chocolate fudge brownie ice cream I was holding. The spoon that I was holding in my mouth, while I rooted in the cupboard for a bowl clattered to the floor as I opened my mouth to protest.

'Clear whatever it was up now!!!' Mums voice sounded from the lounge.

'It was only a spoon!' I yelled back.

'What is with you?' I lowered my voice and made it sound menacing as I turned to my step-brother Jake or otherwise known as 'Sleepy.'

'What?' he asked lazily and handed it back to me. Then he bent down and picked the spoon up. 'Why are you cranky lately and as I said before whats with all the sugary foods?. He paused. 'Wait- you better not be pregnant!' he looked dangerously at me.

'No I am not pregnant!' I said trying not to laugh. _Like Jesse would even get in bed with me just to sleep_.

'Well, how was I supposed to know that guy is way to old for you. What is he like 19?'

'For your information Jesse happens to be a true gentleman.' I said cursing why he had to be such a true gentleman 'and he is not to old for me. He's only one year older than you which makes him two years older than me.'

' Yah I can do the math' Jake replied. 'So what you're like on your period or something?'

My cheeks started to heat up. I wasn't exactly comfortable talking about this with my oldest step-brother who happened to be quite hot.

'So what if I am?' I said defensively.

'Thats all you had to say in the first place' Jake said holding up his hands and backing away. 'Jeesh, remind me never to pick a fight with you' then he backed out of the room.

I suppressed a laugh. It was kind of ironic he had said that because the job she did she had to have some rage.

* * *

Jakes POV

God, she was hot when she was angry!

* * *

Susannahs POV

What to wear for my date with Jesse??? Hmmm maybe a nice denim mini with my new h&m vest top and some ballet flats. Definately.

I got my clothes out and laid them on the bed. Then I went for a shower and then put on my silky blue dressing gown and padded down the hall towards my room. I opened the door and-

Well, I almost had a heart attack because someone was sitting on my bed. On my new h&m vest top!!!! And this time it wasnt Jesse. Because well Jesse wasn't dead now like he used to be. So he can't just materialize out of no where. I know it's rather confusing.

'What the hell are you doing in my room Jake!' I shouted.

'I came to tell you that someone left a message for you on the phone' was all he said.

'Why did you have to sit and wait for me?'

'Well- um i don't really know' he looked a bit uncomfortable.

That was when Susannah realised she was only wearing a silky dressing gown. Luckily it was not that see through material.

'Okay you can get out now!' she said pulling her dressing gown tighter around her.

'Yeah sure' he was avoiding looking into her eyes as her walked out the room.

Then, once he was gone Susannah ran over to her bed. Great he had ruined her top. It was all creased and she didn't have time to iron it. Once again jake had tried to ruin her date with Jesse and she couldn't help but wonder why.

* * *

JAKE's POV

Jake walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Then he leaned back against it and closed his eyes breathing in her scent. Lemon and Honey.

He was thinking about how good she looked when she walked into the room. Her long tanned legs exposed. So sexy it hurt!

A car engine startled his thoughts and brought him back to reality. He had to stop this! He was her brother! She had a boyfriend! It was wrong.

But then he had sudden image of her putting her head against his chest and him kissing her forehead.

He would not give up until he got her. He just needed to know did she like him too?

He walked down the stairs slowly leaving Susannah back in her room.

* * *

**please review and give me some ideas of what could happen...atm im being revised out for exams but as its the holidays i'll have time to update as long as i get reviews and new ideas...**

**byeee for now x**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews I got

I'm having fun writing this!

Please review some more and more ideas

luv vampiregirl-twilightx

The moment of truth.

Chapter three.

Susannahs POV

I slowly crept into the house, cringing with every loose floorboard creak. I could hear my uneven breath and the door click softly as I closed it. I then started to make my way down the hall to the stairs.

'Ahem-' Someone coughed and suddenly turned on the light.

I was just about ready to turn on her 'kick-butt' syndrome when I realised it was Jake.

'Sleep- I mean Jake, what are you doing?' I whispered. 'Turn the damn light off before mum and dad come down!'

'No! where have you been Suze. It's 2 o clock in the flipping morning. I've been waiting all night for you' he whispered back angrily.

'It's none of your business anyways you could've gone to bed - wait how did you know I was gone I went to bed earlier.' I asked furious that I was caught.

' I umm my bedroom is right on top of the driveway so I can hear the car you nut.' he replied. It's a good job that the light was fairly poor because Jake was suddenly going very red.

' What a load of bull! You're a heavy sleeper! A car engine would not have woken you up! I was trying to make my voice sound menacing but it was a bit hard when you could only whisper.

' It doesn't matter...whatever okay where did you go?' Jake asked changing the subject.

'Can we go somewhere else please my feet are killing me.' I whispered instead of answering the question.  
'Fine upstairs my bedroom'

'Why yours?'

'Cuz it's the furthest away from Mum and Dads you nut!'

'Stop calling me a nut'

'Why, now just go'

They made their way upstairs carefully and slowly then into Jakes bedroom. I had never been in here before. I had been in Docs and Dopeys but never Sleepys. I had imagined it to look a bit like Dopeys with images of scantily clad women plastering the walls along with dirty socks and litter strewn along the floor.

But alas, no. There were a few posters but they were of bands and he had CDs strewn everywhere. No dirty socks or litter though. That was a plus. Maybe once boys got older they dropped the immatureness. Maybe there was hope for Brad a.k.a Dopey after all.

I went and sat on Sleepys bed and crossed my legs whilst Jake closed the door softly then made his way to me. He sat down beside me.

'What are you wearing Suze? Again you look like you've gone to some gang meeting?'Jake asked me. Somehow he had this obsession that I had joined a gang. Dunno where he got it from. What I did was far from what gangs did.

'Actually I am wearing a nice warm leather jacket and boots because it is very cold outside' I replied fasely then dropped my sarcastic smile.

'Why were you out?' he asked.

'Actually I was out because I remembered I needed to feed the principals cat.' No need for him to know the real reason. And what was that reason? Well only that I was up fighting dead people all night with Jesse. Yeah he would totally believe me.

'Susannah!!!!' someone said bringing me back from my thoughts.

'Huh?'

'You so didn't need to feed a cat at 2 0 clock in the morning' jake said. 'I bet you sneaked out to see that Jesse guy, you know he is no good for you and as I said before way to old...a bad influence. You can't go out with him.' he looked appaled.

'Calm down dad number two' I said 'I didn't go out to meet Jesse' that was partly the truth she had just met him on the way to the graveyard. What a coincidence.

'But, then why were you out?'

'I went to meet Paul Slater' I said sniggering. I wonder how he will react to that?

'Paul-wait thats that guy that ruined Brads party last year. He was stoned and drunk throwing himself all over the place.' There was a warning look in Jakes eyes. 'You are forbidden to see him Suze!'

I was laughing even more because what he didnt know was that while it looked like Paul was throwing himself everywhere in fact he was getting beaten up by a supernatural ghost. And, yes that ghost is now my current boyfriend too.

'Don't worry I'm only joking!' I was almost wetting myself. Why was he getting so worked up about it anyway.

'Thank God, please answer me, why were you out otherwise I'll tell mum and dad' he asked.

'I told you already.'

'So you actually went to feed the cat? he looked at me suspiciously. 'Really?'

'Yes i told you already anyways again why do you care so much?'

'Because maybe I kind of care about you' he rushed and next minute he lowered his mouth to mine and he kissed me ever so gently.

Then he broke away and said ' I'm sorry i dont know-' but he didn't get to finish because I had pulled his head down and kissed him. This time the kiss was more passionate with more magic in between us. We just sat their side by side kissing. After a couple of minutes we broke apart breathing heavily. I put my head onto Jakes shoulder.

I felt bad about cheating on Jesse but was all bubbly inside from the kiss Jake and I had just shared. My lips tingled. Did that mean I was in love with Jake. But I couldn't be because I was in love with Jesse. Yes! Jesse was my boyfriend! You can't do this Susannah! Snap out of it!

'Susannah?' Jake turned his head to look at me his brown eyes full of question.

'I'm okay' I replied 'I guess I had better go now' I whispered. Then I got up and started towards the door.

'Wait' jake said. Then he got up and crossed the few steps between us and kissed me again once on the lips then on the forehead.

'Night' he said and smiled a cute crooked smile that I had never noticed before.

'Night' I replied and then slipped out of his room. Once I got into my room I crashed onto my bed and started to cry. I had never felt so confused.

Ohhh no who will she choose Jake or Jesse???????? And then there's Paul????

Ok im just being a bit weird now lol

ok byeee x 


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy,,, i hope y'all had a great christmas and have a fab new year!!!**

**OMG we're going into 2010!! i cant believe it.**

**anyways heres the next chap in my story**

**hope u enjoy and plz plz review. everyone likes reviews!**

**:)**

* * *

Suze's POV

I woke up this morning feeling slightly dazed. I had this weird dream that Sleepy admitted his true feelings for me and then we kissed.

I looked at the clock. Naturally I was late. Again.

Feeling angry that nobody had woken me, I scrambled out of bed and started to search frantically for something to wear to school. I wouldn't have time for a shower.

There was a soft knock on the door.

I looked down to check if I was decent then said 'what?'

Sleepy opened the door and came in carrying a tray. Breakfast? Ready made? For me? By my step brother? Maybe that dream wasn't such a dream after all. My heart started pumping.

'Hey beautiful' Jake said smiling shyly. This statement only confirmed my suspicions.

'Hey...umm thanks' I said smiling softly 'you didnt have to make me breakfast.'

'I know its just that I know last night I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry'

'For what?' I asked.

'Kissing you when I know you have a boyfriend' he replied.

'What are you sorry for?' I asked again.

'Umm...wait does that mean you enjoyed it?' his smile was back like a little puppy when someone wants to take it for a walk.

'So it wasn't a dream' I mumbled.

'what?' he asked.

'Nothing - can you just leave the tray on the bed please I really need to get ready for school...please?' I smiled.

He looked at me up and down for a couple of seconds. Then he placed the tray on the bed and backed out of the room.

'You can't avoid me forever, now that I know you like me too I'll be fighting for ya' he winked and went back down the stairs.

I groaned. Why couldn't my life be simple.

* * *

* * *

Jesse's POV

I knocked on the door and then I was face to face with Jake Ackerman who seemed to be looking at me like I was vermin.

'Is Susannah ready yet?' I asked. I was going to take her to school early so we could go see Father Dominic. A fellow mediator.

'No, SUZE is not ready yet?' he said still looking at me oddly.

'Alright, I will go and wait in the car for her' I said nodding to him.

'Fine' he nodded ever so slightly.

'Wait-I'm here!' a beautiful voice sounded.

I turned around just in time to see Jake turn around and gaze hungrily at Susannah. Thats why he was acting so cold. He was in love with her.

Then a burst of jealousy erupted inside me clawing at the insides. Just as quickly it vanished when Susannah came out the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek glancing only briefly at Jake.

I smirked at him and said 'Good morning Querida' then kissed her back.

Then I turned to Jake and said 'have a good day' then I escorted Susannah down the path.

* * *

Jakes POV

I scowled at Jesse as he ushered Suze down the garden path.

He thought he was such a gentlemen. So not.

I smirked at the brief look Suze had given me. It was a look of confusion. Like she didnt know if she was happy with Jesse.

I least I knew I was playing my cards right.

I turned and grabbed my car keys then jogged to my truck.

4 hours later...

'Theres this awesome party at Dylan Brooke's house tonight' Dave said whilst we were sitting on the wall outside our college.

'Hmmm..' I said. I didn't really fancy going to a party. Unless Suze was there.

'Dude, what is wrong with you?' Dave asked taking a long drag on his cigarette. 'I mean, you've been pretty down recently.' He looked at me then offered me his cigarette.

I shook my head. I never wanted to smoke and I never would. 'I dunno' I sighed.

'Yah you do, is it a girl?'

'Maybe.'

'Bring her to the party! It'll be a good laugh.' he said like he was drunk. I looked at him. He looked stoned.

'She's not that kind of girl' I said back. Then I took the cigarette from him and threw it on the floor.

'What was that for?' Dave shouted his hands up.

I shrugged just a way to release my frustration I guess' then I got up and walked into the college.

* * *

* * *

Susannahs POV

I slammed my locker shut. This morning had been terrible.

Jesse or Jake???

Jake or Jesse???

Big Problem!!!!

I bashed my head lightly against the locker.

'Hey, whoa don't hurt yourself' a familiar over confident voice said.

I turned to see Paul Slater smiling at me. This day just kept getting worse.

'Why the long face?' he had lost his smile. 'Wait is it Jesse problems cuz that guy really needs a fistful' he said scowling.

'No...kind of ' it was no point lying to him 'but even if I wanted you to beat him up, which I don't, you wouldn't be able to' now I was the one smirking. 'Do you remember last time Jesse and you had a was I remember it, you had your head stuck in the hot tub and I was the one that had to save you.' I smiled at the memory.

'Well, he's no longer a ghost now is he, cuz you had to go save him cuz of your selfish little ass.'

I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Don't beat yourself up though, I happen to think your ass is rather-how to put it- nice even if it is a little selfish.

I blushed at this. I couldn't think of any other smart remarks so I just said 'Shut up Paul' and walked off down the hall.

'Don't worry babe, I'll be here even when Jesse's gone'

Like I need you. Then the realisation of his earlier words hit me. I was selfish to bring Jesse back and I couldn't leave him for Jake now. But I don't think I could go without Jake now and I can't cheat on Jesse for obvious reasons. Oh bumms!

I turned to the nearest locker and banged my head against it again.

* * *

**Again sorry but please review and have a great new year!!!!**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**heyya. welcome to 2010!**

**hope u all had a great new year!**

**thankyou for the reviews... luv u people xx**

**hope u enjoy this it took me ages to decide what to write... and I think when I did write it I wrote it on a bit of a whim so in places it might be a bit weird. anyway tell me what u think.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Jakes POV

The party was alright I guess. But Nothing compared to the party Brad had held at our house a few weeks ago in which that Paul Slater guy took some drugs or something and ended up almost drowning himself in the hot tub. Apart from the fact Suze had gotten hurt. She had fainted and cut her head.

I think that was the point that I started to really see her as more than a sister.

Really look at her.

Anyway back to the 'okay' party.

Dylan Brooke's dad was a singer in a rock band so he was basically rich and you could tell from the house. Actually it was more like a mansion.

There were six cars parked outside on the driveway, all of which were gleaming clean. The house itself was quite modern with huge glass panes plastered everywhere.

The party was held in the basement which was decked out like a club. Strobe lights and pulsing music filled the place.

I sat down on one of the stools next to the bar. One of Dylan's friends was doing drinks. I really didn't know how they had managed to get hold of all the alcohol - but when you had money like him, who knows.

A rather pretty girl came up and sat down beside me. She was wearing a mini skirt exactly like Suze's and a rather revealing top.

'Hey' she smiled batting her eyelashes.

'Hi' I replied and looked around.

'Lauren Prescott' she said and held out her hand.

'Jake, Jake ackerman your Kelly Prescotts sis right?' I said and shook her hand.

Oh, yeah, what did she do to you?'

'Nothing except stalk me and my brother Brad for a few years.'

'Oh so your the one' she moved closer.

I moved back slightly ' Yah, here I am'

'Umm...so do you go to the same college as me?' she was trying her best to make a interesting conversation that I really wasnt that into.

'Oakview?' I asked

'Yah, I never seen you around?'

'Well it is a kind of big college' I said.

'I suppose' she gave a tinkle laugh. 'Well do you want to dance?'

'actually I'm not that into dancing, I'd rather just chill here.' I said nodding my head slightly giving a grin.

'Oh, i get it, umm well okay I guess I'll leave you then' she got up to leave rather flustered.

'It's not you' I blurted out. Damn what was I doing.

I had Suze.

No, Suze has Jesse.

Exactly, so can't I have both if she does too.

I need to get my head clear of Suze and lauren was a perfect distraction.

'It's just I really don't dance, you can hang with me if you want' I put on my irresistable smile. I knew it was irresistable because I had seen Suze gazing at it.

'Thanks' Lauren sat back down her cute features maximised with her radiant smile. She really was quite pretty in a girl-next-door perfect type way. Just not the daring fitness of Suze.

Wait! what the hell was I thinking. She is your sister! I mean what would dad think?

Did you not just agree that you needed a break from her!

'So what kind of stuff are you into?' I asked Lauren feigning interest.

'Stuff like what?'

'Sports, music you know?' I offered.

'I'm quite athletic'

Im sure you are...

'Actually I'm kind of tired, do you think you could give me a ride home?' she asked hopefully.

'Yeah I guess, this party is sort of lame' I mused.

'Totally' she agreed and got up. Then I followed her up the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Jesse's POV

'So, who's ass are we kicking tonight?' Susannah asked pulling on a black v-neck jumper over her silky white shirt.

'Querida, we are not kicking any ghosts ass, we are merely having a in-depth discussion with a group of ghosts who are trying to seek revenge on the person that killed them.' I pointed out.

'Sorry, speak slower?' she said sarcastically. 'Anyway, talk about de ja vu! Phew. I remember only last summer we tried to help those four teen ghosts. Yah they needed some ass kicking to get them in line.'

'No, if you remember correctly, Father Dominic and I talked to them civily and convinced them revenge wasnt the best option.'

'Didn't help much though' she smirked whilst she pulled on some black boots.

'Anyway that is not the point.' I said trying to control the situation.

'Then what is?' she smiled mischieviously and walked right up to me.

'Right now this.' I said and brushed my lips against hers. Then I turned away, grabbed her hand and lead her out the room before she could complain.

* * *

Suse's POV

That wasn't fair he couldn't kiss me once like that then just drag me away to go and sort out some ghosts problem. I mean, i guess that was a mediators job, but that mediator needed rewards to and one little kiss like that really didn't help much.

I scowled and let go of Jesse's firm tanned hand.

Jesse turned and a saw a hint of a smile playing across his features.

'I'm not moving until you give me a proper kiss' I said resolutely.

'Come on Querida' his spanish accent was so sexy!!

'Nope' I turned my head away pretending not to care.

Jesse came back and took my hand again. I thought her was going to tug me a long like a puppy but no, he turned my head round and said 'have it your way.' I could fell his breath on my face when, he kissed me.

Now don't you agree that was so much better that the kiss with Jake. I mean you didnt have all the complications with you being step brother and sister. And what about your parents! They already approved Jesse... why do you need another one Susannah Simon!

There it was again. My Stupid conscience. Why would it never leave me alone.

Then the phone rang...

As we kissed somehow whilst I was wrestling with my conscience, Jesse seemed to have pushed me against the wall, so he leaned around and answered the phone.

'Hello, Ackerman household?' he was breathing unevenly like me.

.....

'Yes Susannah is here.' he said then handed the phone over to me.

'Hi' I said wondering who. Maybe Paul again or maybe CeeCee or Adam. The latter two were more welcome than the first.

'Hello, Susie... I don't know what to say but your brother has been involved in a car accident' I heard my moms voice on the end of the phone.

'What? which one?' that was kind of a stupid question because I knew exactly which one as my other two brothers Doc and Dopey were safely at home in the front room. My stomach dropped. Not Jake!

'Honey, its Jake and I know you are very close to him' I peered suspiciously at the phone. How much did she know? 'He treated you like a proper younger sister, very brotherly he was to you' she was crying. I could her Andy in the background trying to console her. Wait so she thought we were close brotherly sisterly. Okay I guess..

'Mom is he okay?' I asked, now I was starting to cry. I looked up at Jesse through blurry eyes. He looked concerned as he took one of my hands and started winding his fingers through mine.

'He's in intensive care unconscious' she said hicupping slightly.

'Will he be okay?' I asked desperately.

I was sniffling. Jesse went to fetch me some tissue as I cried into the phone.

'Im not sure honey but the doctor said there is still a chance' he voice broke off as she blurted out 'could you please tell your brothers and you can all come to the hospital together. Me and Andy are already here. Okay bye now' . STILL a chance?? how bad was he?

I put the phone down and looked straight at the floor for a while.

'Here' Jesse handed some tissues. Then he took a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and slowly dabbed at my eyes and cheeks so all my tears were dried up. Well at least he tried. It's just I kept on crying. I don't even know why I was crying. In the end Jesse had to go and tell Doc and Brad and drive us to the hospital. And I was still silently crying, which I can assure you, I don't cry very often!!!!

We went into the hospital and made our way to the waiting rooms. For what felt like hours I sat their, unmoving, not doing anything, not saying anything. Jesse slipped his hand into mine but I yanked mine away. I immediately felt bad and I knew Jesse felt hurt, but it didnt feel right. I went back to staring at the clinicaly clean white floor, as nurses and doctors hurried past in thier scrubs,

'Suze, Jesse?' I looked up it was Kelly Prescott, the popular girl who had an on and off thing with Paul Slater when he wasn't trying to get off with me and she always had a thing for Jake. She was smiling seductively at Jesse.

'Kelly, what are you doing here?'

'My sister was in a car crash with your big hunky bro.' didn't you know.

'I knew Jake was in a crash, but i didn't know it was with your sister?'

'Yah' my Lauren just told me. She examined one of her perfectly manicures fingernails.

'Wait so you spoke to her?'

'Yah she is alive, she got a broken arm and a bit of whiplash but she's fine. Why?'

'Because Jake is unconscious and is in intensive care!' I almost shouted.

Her eyes widened in horror. 'OMG' she mouthed the words. She looked at me for a while until Dopey came up and started tickling her.

'Stop it Brad! There is a very serious matter at hand! Oh dear, I'll have to tell Paul!' she hurried off.

I sat back. let her do what she liked. But what was Lauren Prescott doing with Jake Ackerman? My Jake?

* * *

Just as I was nodding off to sleep on Jesses shoulder I heard sobbing behind me as my mom and Andy emerged from one of the double doors. See even though Jake wasn't my moms real son, she was still crying, harder than me if that were even possible.

They came over too where we four were sitting.

'Is he okay?' I looked up, but I could read my mums face and a somehow knew the answer. I burst into tears once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry people this chap is rather short cuz atm im taking a break from revising**

**i have my gcse exams this week....eeeppp**

**btw i need your help cuz well i don't no how to end the book...sad or happy?? jake or jesse??**

**do telll**

**anyway im gonna post this an start the new chapter**

* * *

Suzes POV

I stared at his motionless form.

His blond hair was ruffled.

His eyelashes made an arch against his unusually white skin.

His lips parted slightly.

He looked like he was asleep...

so peaceful

and calm.

The doctors said he broke his neck and was lucky to stay alive for even a few minutes let alone an hour like he did.

They did all they could to help him.

But in the end it wasnt enough...


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey people**

**Sorry this isn't a new chapter, you must be getting fed up with me.**

**i no i havent updated in a while i just really don't know how to continue with this story...**

**It seems most of you want Suze and Jesse to end up together but I don't want to disappoint the Jake/Suze fans. Plus it is on the Jake/Suze list not on the Suze/Jesse list.**

**I'll have to think about it.**

**Plus thankyou yandc for pointing out my mistakes...i think i was a bit tired when i wrote that chapter and also thankyou dori-tori for being a constant reviewer.  
**

**Also thankyou to everyone else.**

**xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Heyy, sorry I have not updated in ages. Im surprised you guys havent given up on me. :P**

**Loving the new show vampire diaries. Y'all should check out the books to. amazingg. anyway back to the story...please dont shoot me :s**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**DOC/DAVID's POV (bet ya didnt see that coming lol)**

I stood next to one side of my brothers bed. I took one of his ice cold hands. On the other side of the bed was Suze.

Silent tears were running down her cheeks.

Brad was standing next to me. He was determindly not looking at Jake for fear that he might break down. Just like him...

I cast my eyes down. Jake had been such a great older brother.

He had helped me with most of my homework, when he could and always looked out for me.

I felt my nose go all tingly and my eyes start to sting as the tears started coming.

I think we all stood there in silence lamenting for a few minutes, it felt like days until Brads stomach started growling. He slouched out looking rather embaressed.

I smiled vaguely, trust his stomach to do that right now.

I looked around at Suze who was staring at the floor.

Suddenly I had an idea. Why had she not thought of it already.

'Won't he come back as a ghost?' I whispered to her.

She replied without looking at me ' I don't think so' she whispered back 'he has nothing to come back for.'

I fell silent once again and shuffled out of the room to find our parents.

**Suzes POV**

Doc left the room a short while after he asked me about Jake coming back as a ghost.

I looked at Jake.

My whole world was shattering around me. Is this what it felt like everytime you lose someone close to you.

Yes was the answer, I had it before with my dad, but with my step brother? I was not even related to him.

But that night...

I was staring so hard at Jake. Almost as if my eyes could piece into him and restart his heart. My tears were still coming...silent and without all the snot.

Then, when I realised that just staring at him wasn't nearly enough. He was dead.

He was never going to tease me again.

He was never going to smile like that at me again.

He was never coming back.

I mean why would he?

I tore my gaze from his face and sat on one of the uncomfy, hard chairs next to his bed and waited until mum and andy came in.

**Jake's POV (huh?)**

I was watching the drama in third person.

I was stationed in the top left hand corner of the hospital room.

How did I get up here?

Anyway some guy had died of a broken neck in a car accident.

The doctors had done everything, but what can be done.

The guys as good as gone I thought. Poor guy.

The parents had just left. I had seen the back of them. The mother with her head in her hands sobbing her heart out and the consoling father.

They kind of reminded me of my dad and stepmum. About the same heightish.

The whole family would probably be in in a minute. It could get a little crowded so I hopped of from my corner.

What was i standing on?

Anyway, as I said I hopped off from my corner and proceded out into the hospital hallway when suddenly...

'Jake Ackerman, please procede to room 301 for a meeting with your advisor' a womans voice echoed from nowhere.

Advisor? I didn't have an advisor. And why was there an advisor in a hospital. Arghhh hell...whatever...

'Excuse me, could you tell me where room 301 is please?' I asked a nurse in those green scrubs.

She walked straight on past without even looking at me.

How rude. I'll be reporting her later.

I turned around to look for another member of staff and looked staight into a door with 301 blazened onto it.

Must be it.

I pushed into the room.

'Jake Ackerman?'

'Hey, Father D, what you doing in this hospital? I didn't know you did advice for college students?'

'Jake, I don't, I do advice for dead students and people that used to live in the area' he said calmly.

I laughed,' what the hell?'

' Jake, I am sorry to tell you this but you are dead. You died earlier tonight. The doctors did everything they could to save you, but they couldn't' he was sounding apologetic.

I didn't believe him.

'Why am i here then?' I asked him confused.

'You are a ghost, I trust you have heard of ghosts?'

'Duh, but..but .. this is so not happening' I shook my head disbelievingly.

'Go and have a look for yourself' Father Dominique said nodding his head.

I ran out of the room and down the hall. The door to the room I had started in was closed. I peered in the glass window. There was David, Bradley and...Suze and then there was that boy..me. My eyes were glassy and my mouth was partially open. There was no movement from my chest.

It was true, I was dead.


End file.
